forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Conyberry
| area = Sword Coast North, northwest Faerûn | georefs = | capital = | demonym = | languages = | races = Humans | religion = | currency = | population1 = 12 farms | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = Clothing, linens, pottery | exports = Crops | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Conyberry was a small farming village on the eastern edge of the Neverwinter Wood. Geography This small village was sheltered within the forest edges and nestled in hills on the edge of the Dessarin. Conyberry consisted of a dozen or so houses clustered on the east side of Neverwinter Wood. The adjoining homesteads spread out to the east and south, divided by a small cart track leading to Triboar. Trade Folk in Conyberry cut trees from the wood as needed and hunted on the fringes of the forest, snaring rabbits and growing crops to feed themselves. They also sought trade with any travelers who came through the area. They were very self-sufficient, needing only to purchase linens, finished clothing, dishes, and cooking wares from peddlers. Conyberry was also home for a couple of carpenters, Martin von Mensch the bladesmith, and the Conyberry Hall, where two brewers who ferment disgusting beers. Defense For being a community of farmers, Conyberry was well organized for defending itself. The village could muster about 140 fighters, who were very skilled with bows and slings. After dark, the townsfolk kept watch from rooftops, armed with scythes, swords, and crossbows. An unusual defender of Conyberry was Agatha, who villagers regarded affectionately as their guardian and friend. Inhabitants The village was famous for the magical grove which was home to the elven banshee named Agatha. Although trolls and brigands lurked in the hills to the south, travelers found it faster to journey through Conyberry, except in winter. A harsh winter, also known in the region as "wolf weather," caused hungry wolves to enter the community and raid food stores. History In 1356 DR, the Companions of the Hall, Drizzt Do'Urden and Wulfgar the barbarian, entered the small community in order to procure Agatha's mask from the Ghost of Neverwinter Wood's lair. After being confronted by the townsfolk, who defended Agatha as their own, the heroes proceeded to take the mask from the banshee's grove without harming her. During the Spellplague, parts of Conyberry were exchanged with parts of the equivalent region on Abeir, destroying most of the town and the surrounding lands. Survivors from Conyberry allowed the few Abeirans who survived the travel from their world to Toril to live with them, and for a time the new mixed community thrived. However, members of the Uthgardtian Gray Wolf Tribe, out of fear of the Spellplague, saw the Abeirans as "evil invaders" and the folk of Conyberry as their "supporters", and a few decades after the Spellplague attacked the town as a retribution for the "Abeiran invasion", forcing the survivors of the attack to join their tribe. For the time the Gray Wolfs maintained their alliance with the Netherese, Conyberry was used by the Gray Wolfs as a place to store supplies and as a training grounds, but after the Netherese were destroyed, the barbarians abandoned the town and left it laying in ruins. Notable locations *Agatha's Grove *Berun Care *Conyberry Arms *Conyberry Hall Appendix Appearances *''The Halfling's Gem'' *''Lost Mine of Phandelver'' Gallery Conyberry2e.jpg|''2e Map.'' References Category:Villages Category:Imports cloth Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Triboar Trail Category:Ruins